Don't Be Afraid to
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Everyone is invited to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding. Unfortunately Ex Bf/Gf Ron and Hermione are not speaking to each other. Will that change the course of the evening SongFic


**First off this is a songfic. Second I did not steal this idea from anyone, if there is a fic like It, then it is completely coincidental because I didn't check to see if there were any like this one. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own harry potter**

**Kinda sad because : pottermore email has yet to show up. **

**Anyway on with the fanfic. This is my first HarryPotterFic Tell me what you think .**

I'm Hermione Jean Granger. Today of all days is the day the famous Harry Potter ,my best friend gets married.

I am Muggleborn, Brightest Witch of my age , attended Hogwarts, and a few years ago helped my best friends defeat voldemort and destroy his horcruxes. I take pride in my studies and knowledge. I consider myself beautiful, even though I do not obsess over make up and hair like other girls in my dormitory did. I am very quizzical and love learning new things. I always made top grades and hardly ever got into trouble ( unless it was for a very good cause ) I am practical and pride myself with it.

_I am not the kinda girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion._

I'll admit I always had a crush on my two best friends. Harry, well, he deserves someone, not like me. Someone who would love taking risks constantly and have fire in her blood. Ron,however, needs someone like me. Someone who's feet are firmly planted on the ground ( literally I hate riding brooms). Someone who's organized and practical. Someone like me. So I decided Ron was the better choice, and in time I developed deep feelings for him. Even if some of me still liked Harry.

_But you are not the kinda boy _

_Who should be marrying _

_The wrong girl. _

I arrived at the Burrow a few hours before the ceremony was to start. Better to be early than late. The tent had already been set up and dozens of guests were starting to arrive. I saw my reflection in the window. My hair was still brown and golden with tresses of curls. I wore a nice simple violet dress. Nothing too fancy.

I saw Bill and Fleur with their daughter . She was already in her flower girl dress. Her blonde hair and blue eyes and delicate skin just like her mother's.

I could hear George laughing from the other side of the house,along with the sound of something exploding. It was nice to hear him laughing again. After Fred had died, George wouldn't smile or joke around for months.

I kept walking around to see who else was all here. I spotted Neville carrying a large plant pot. I could not believe the plant he was carrying.

" Neville, Is that a Mandrake?" I asked him. He nodded his head swiftly. Holding his pot as if it were a newborn baby. The first time we had a lesson on Mandrakes, Neville feinted.

" Yes it is " Neville said. " I have an interview later this afternoon after the reception. For the spot as the herbology professor at Hogwarts" I gave Neville a quick hug, careful not to harm the plant.

" Good Luck, Neville " I said to him. He walked off when he spotted someone else we both knew.

" Nice seeing you, Hermione " He called back. I glanced down at my dress and smiled. It was violet with a string tied into a small bow on the side. My hair was still full of curls with it pushed back behind my ears.

_I sneak in and see your friends._

I turned my head and saw Ron standing in the doorway. Ron and I were fine till Lavender came back . Ron told me that he's fresh out of school and that he would like to " play the field" and that when he decides to settle down he'll come looking for me.

Ugh, I cannot get the picture of him and lavender snogging out of my head. I glanced at Ron. His outfit was even more ridiculous than the one he wore to the Yule Ball.

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed In pastel. _

I quickly moved away from that area. I kept walking,till I heard a feint noise. It sounded like Luna crying. I hope she's alright. No matter Loony she is , she's still one of my closest friends. Luna is one of the brides maids. I would've been asked to but with Ron being best man, they didn't want anyone fighting and " Stupifying" each other as the bride'smaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle.

_And she is yelling at a bride'smaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. _

Time was getting closer for it to start so I made my way over to the seats. I sat down quickly. My mind started to wonder off.

_I ,I,I Lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say _

_Don't say yes runaway now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said " SpeakNow"._

Sitting down beside me sat down Draco.

" Draco Malfoy" I asked as he sat down. He nodded his head. Sitting beside him was a beautiful girl . She smiled at me. " Who is your company ? " I asked. Draco introduced as Astoria . She smiled again. She seemed more pleasant and friendly, unlike that Pansy. I'm glad Draco met this girl, maybe she'll change him for the better.

Though I do wonder why Draco was invited to wedding. Oh well, I started talking to him and Astoria about life after Hogwarts. It was nice to have on conversation without being called " granger " or " mudblood".

_Fond Gestures are exchanged _

_Then the organ starts to play a song_

_That sounds like a death march. _

The music started and everyone stopped talking to watch the aisle. Harry and Ron were already up at the front, while Lavender walked in, behind her Luna, then Cho, then Padma . Along with them was Dean, Seamus ,George ,and Neville.

Then following them were Teddy Lupin , as the ring bearer, and fleur and bill's daughter as the flower girl.

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride to be _

The music changed and we all stood up to watch Ginny flow down the aisle. Molly and Arthur , You could hear in the front row crying.

_She-e-e floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I,I,I know oh oh _

_You wish it was me _

_You wish it was me _

_Don't you ? _

My mind started to drift off again of what would've happen if I would've went after harry instead of settling for Ron

_Don't say yes runaway now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church _

_At the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me now _

_And they said " Speak now " _

_Don't say yes runaway now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said " SpeakNow"_

The ceremony started and everyone was watching them. I began to fiddle with the strings on my dress. I was slowly losing my mind, wasn't I ? I mean, honestly maybe I did like Harry at one time before the whole Ron fiasco but that doesn't mean It matters now.

_I hear the preacher say " Speak Now or Forever hold your peace"._

There's an awkward silence in the audience. Each of us looking back at each other to see if anyone will speak. I've always wondered what would've happened if I told Harry. I don't know, Today was his wedding and I wasn't going to ruin it.

_There's a Silence_

_There's my Last Chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands _

_All eyes on me. _

I heard the audience gasp. I stood there looking around confused. Had someone spoke ? Then I realized I had unconsciously stood up on my own. Oh ! why me, why did I have to stand up . My mouth was halfway down. I could see the bridesmaids and Groomsmen in awe. Rita Skeeter and her camera. Some people looked mad,some looked happy. Ginny…if looks could kill. Harry….I locked eyes with him for one moment.

_Horrified Looks from _

_Everyone in the room _

_But I'm only Looking at you _

I might as well just tell Harry that I like him now then leave before,before ruining anything.

" I I " My mouth was dry. Why am I doing this ? I'm was a goody-goody in muggle school. I never do anything unexpected hardy.

_I am not the Kinda Girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On this White Veil Occasion _

_But You are NOT the kinda boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl. _

" Harry, I just wanted to say, that I " I had to do it, I have to say it. Oh I wish everyone wasn't staring at me. " I always liked you and I thought you should know ".

Molly gave me the glare I bet she gave Bellatrix before killing here. " Well" I shouted. " They said " SPEAK NOW " . I ran as fast I could out of the tent before the tears started to flow out of my eyes. I havn't felt this bad since the troll in the bathroom or Ron snogging Lavender after the quidditch game in sixth year.

_D_on't _say yes Runaway now _

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said " SPEAK NOW ". _

I walked around the corner of the house and gasped. I came face to face with raven hair, emerald eyes, and a lightening bolt scar.

" Harry, what are you doing here ? " I choked. " shouldn't you be back there, with ginny "

Harry looked cute in his tuxedo, I thought the same thing when I saw him at the Yule ball. Right after I learned he fancied cho , I knew better . He was my best friend so why ruin it over nothing.

" Is what you said back there true, Mione " Harry asked. Of all the things he could've said .

" yes Harry " I replied. I wiped the small drops of tears from my eyes. " It was true. I liked you ever since, ever since the day in diagon alley right before second year started ".

Harry's eyes slowly widened. " Why didn't you ever tell me ? ".

" Because you really liked Cho then Ginny " I answered.

" That's because I fancied Ron so much " Harry told me.

I laughed. " Ron ! I didn't Fancy him till after I saw the way you looked at Cho in fourth year ".

" What about in Third year in when you clung to him after what we thought was buckbeak's execution" Harry said. I started laugh again.

" I was upset, I was sad, He was my friend. Of course I leaned on him " I said. " But, No, I didn't like him till the middle of fifth year mostly ". Harry gave a weird smile. The last time I saw that smile was in fourth year before the first challenge of the triwizard tournament.

" So,are you going to go back there and face them ? " I asked Harry. He shook his head no." What about Ginny?".

" Have you seen the way she looks at Seamus ? " Harry said. I started to laugh.

_You say let's runaway now _

_I'll meet you when I'm out _

_Of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby, I didn't say a vow _

_So glad you were around_

_When they said " Speak Now ". _


End file.
